Placer
by Valery Ryddle
Summary: "La vida, gira en torno a la búsqueda de placer. ¿Por qué otra cosa el ser humano haría las cosas sino es para obtener un placer? Sin embargo Draco Malfoy se encontró en verdaderos problemas cuando encontró placer… en acciones que iban en contra de sus principios y su educación."


**Placer**

**By Valery Ryddle**

"_La vida, gira en torno a la búsqueda de placer. ¿Por qué otra cosa el ser humano haría las cosas sino es para obtener un placer? Sin embargo Draco Malfoy se encontró en verdaderos problemas cuando encontró placer… en acciones que iban en contra de sus principios y su educación. "_

La vida, gira en torno a la búsqueda de placer. ¿Por qué otra cosa el ser humano haría las cosas sino es para obtener un placer? Hay muchos tipos de placeres, y el que una persona se permita disfrutarlos depende, indudablemente, de lo que la gente denomina educación.

Draco Malfoy, quien nació en la opulencia, desde pequeño siempre tuvo a la mano la oportunidad de disfrutar los placeres que le brindaba el dinero. Tenía sirvientes que le facilitaban la vida, buena comida, buena ropa, buenos juguetes, una mansión, y como si eso fuera poco, además tenía la admiración y adoración de sus padres. Esos placeres le fueron suficientes por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, al entrar a Hogwarts, comprendió que había muchísimos más placeres que su dinero no podría comprar, al menos no totalmente, como el prestigio y el respeto de tus compañeros.

A los 15 años, descubrió un placer, que el mismo denomino "supremo": el sexo. Era una delicia poder explorar un cuerpo ajeno y llegar al clímax recibiendo atenciones de alguna bella y solícita mujer. Para su fortuna, su herencia no solo era monetaria, sino que los genes le habrían favorecido, de modo que Draco era considerado atractivo para los ojos de las féminas; lo cual le dio la oportunidad de disfrutar del placer "supremo", con varias mujeres en, relativamente, poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, no comprendió las palabras de su abuelo Abraxas Malfoy hasta los 16 años. Su abuelo solía decir: "El mejor placer de la vida, es hacer lo que la gente te dice que no puedes hacer".

Y él no lo comprendió hasta que se topo con una leona, que sus principios, sus ancestros y su sangre decían que "no debía desear" y mucho menos "amar"…

Pero lo hizo… y de qué modo.

Fue en sexto año cuando algo cambio. Siempre la había odiado; le resultaba insoportable, tediosa, sabelotodo y jodidamente brillante. Y la odiaba por superarlo con creces en todas las materias. Era realmente irritante, que cuando algún profesor hacía una pregunta, mientras él se rebanaba los sesos tratando de recordar la respuesta, ella saltaba de su silla en fracción de segundos, con la mano en alto y con un brillo en sus ojos que decía claramente que sabía la respuesta.

Y la odiaba, y mucho, y supo que se convirtió en un total idiota, cuando un día la vio sonreír por algo que le dijo San Potter, y él como un bobo, torció una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fue entonces que empezó a odiarse a sí mismo, porque ella seguía siendo la misma chica con el color de ojos común y corriente, con su cabello indomable, con su aura de sabelotodo, la misma sangre sucia, pero él ... había cambiado, porque todos y cada uno de los detalles que llegó a aborrecer de ella, lejos de desagradarle… le encantaban…

Las palabras "me gusta Hermione Granger" le amargaban la garganta, y un coraje iracundo se apoderaba de él cada vez que se planteaba esa posibilidad. Y arremetía contra ella, prácticamente la buscaba únicamente para insultarla, alterarla… lograr alguna reacción de ella que le ayudará a odiarla de nuevo… pero ella siempre se alejaba con la naricita apuntando al techo y con una mirada de superioridad, que hacía palpitar desbocadamente su corazón.

Y ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente, y él se enfurecía aún más, y unas ganas incontrolables de gritarle "ódiame" se apoderaban de él, porque eso era mil veces mejor que su indiferencia. Pero siempre lograba contenerse y alejarse antes de cometer esa incensaste.

La primera vez que aceptó que sentía algo por ella, lejos de agobiarlo, lo liberó. Y empezó a entender el placer que significaba hacer algo que le decían que no debía hacer.

No debía amarla, pero lo hacía y lo supo un día que la vio caminando por el pasillo del tercer piso; iba sola, su paso era rápido lo que provocaba que sus rizos se movieran al compás de sus pasos, su mirada estaba perdida, seguramente en deberes, y él tembló, tembló de emoción al verla; él, Draco Malfoy que no sabía lo que era el amor, ni entendía de esas cosas, supo que lo que sentía por ella, lejos de ser una obsesión, era amor... la amaba, y demasiado. No tenía una explicación, ni una razón de ser, no tenía principio ni fin, iba contra todos pero era amor…

Y el placer que le produjo, no era ni siquiera porque ella le correspondiera, el placer fue por lo que la Gryffindor le hacía sentir, ese calor que inundaba su pecho y lo hacía sonreír, lo hacía sentirse realmente extasiado, aunque ella siguiera ignorando cada provocación que el rubio le hacía. Ese día comprendió que los demás placeres que conocía, eran efímeros como el humo, porque ella, y su amor por ella se convirtió en su mayor placer, su placer secreto, saciaba sus ganas de ella mirándola toda el tiempo, la observaba en silencio con tal intensidad y escrutinio que temió que su mejor amigo Theodore Nott se diera cuenta, pero no podía evitarlo, la observaba tanto que había memorizado sus facciones, sus gestos, sus reacciones, el timbre de su voz y las variaciones de este de acuerdo a las situaciones. La buscaba ávidamente con la mirada, se alimentaba de ella, y eso le fastidiaba casi tanto como le encantaba. En ese tiempo, el tenía una misión que cumplir con el señor oscuro, y pasar tiempo observándola, le desviaba de su objetivo pero no le importaba, porque en ella encontraba su desahogo, aunque ella no lo supiera..

Un día de marzo, una pregunta sacó a Draco de su ritual de observarla. -¿Qué tiene ella?- la preguntan fue hecha con un tono de sincera curiosidad, no había reproche en él. Draco Malfoy volteó a ver Theodore Nott dispuesto a evadir la pregunta, pero algo en el brillo de los ojos de Theo le indicó que ésta vez no se podría librar de la pregunta que tercera vez en esa semana el moreno le hacía.

-¿De qué hablas?- inquirió el rubio haciéndose el desentendido.

Theo suspiró.-Tú y yo sabemos de que hablo, Draco no te estoy juzgando, solo quiero saberlo, es curiosidad… ¿qué tiene ella?-

-No lo sé.-suspiró Draco mirándola de reojo, en ese momento ella río de algo que dijo Weasel, y el rubio evitó sonreír, haciendo una mueca, cuando regresó su mirada a Theo, éste lo miraba boquiabierto. -¿qué?- espeto molesto.

La risa del moreno le confirmó la cara de bobo, que ponía cada vez que la miraba.-Nada… sólo que ahora comprendo, ¿se lo dirás?- preguntó muy serio.

-¡Jamás!-contestó rotundamente. ¿qué más podría hacer más que observarla? Para empezar ella pensaba que él la odiaba, y lo más seguro es que no albergara buenos pensamientos sobre él, que había sido el chico que se había propuesto hacerle la vida imposible, el que la insultaba y denigraba por la condición de su sangre, por ser amiga de Potter, por ser quien era…

Lo más seguro es que Draco no podría acercarse a ella nunca, no sabría por donde empezar; y si llegará a sucumbir algún día, estaba muy seguro de que ella no le creería, se burlaría y lo despreciaría, y él lo comprendía, porque después de todo no es muy común que tu enemigo acérrimo, se presente frente a ti para decirte que te ama, era ilógico…

-¿Y qué harás?- preguntó suavemente Theo, quien lo miraba con un atisbo de lástima, adivinando lo profundo de su sentir y el conflicto interno que eso conllevaba,-¿Mirarla eternamente esperando que algún día ella se dé cuenta, se acerque a ti y te deje hacer algo de tu vida?-su tonó era burlón, pero Draco sabía que lejos de burlarse de él, su amigo estaba realmente preocupado.

Draco río amargamente como respuesta, y se limitó a encogerse en hombros-Esperemos que mi plan surta efecto-gruñó, y un brillo de amargura y desesperación apareció en sus ojos.-Porqué es todo lo que tengo.-

Theo lo miró con sincero pesar, y acertó a darle unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-¿Es por ella que dejaste a acostarte con cualquier mujer que se te pusiera enfrente?-pregunto en un susurró el moreno.

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Draco.-Es curioso… la única mujer que no me ha pedido fidelidad, es la que lo tiene-sonrió con pesar.

Theo asintió comprendiendo la intensidad y seriedad de lo que Draco no expresaba con palabras, no era un capricho, ni una confusión, no era algo que desaparecería con el transcurso del tiempo, no tan fácilmente, y era algo que lo atormentaba profundamente, por sus principios, por sus obligaciones. Theo lo tenía muy claro, y por eso no volvió a tocar el tema… aunque vio a su amigo atormentarse por eso durante años…

¿Opiniones?


End file.
